Secret
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: OS/Songfic SwanQueen Paroles en anglais traduites


_Salut la compagnie, je sais que je n'ai toujours pas mis à jour **Les mots peuvent tout changer** et je suis désolé mais avec mon stage je suis complètement débordée._

_Alors pour me faire pardonner voici une petite OS/Songfic qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Les paroles sont écrites et traduites par moi alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes dans les deux langues ;)_

_Bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^_

**_Ps : Pour répondre à la question de Spooky (Guest) la chanson je l'ai écrite moi-même il n'y a donc pas d'interprète et le titre est le même que l'OS_**  
**_Je prévois de faire une vidéo avec les paroles et une mélodie en fond je vous posterais le lien si vous voulez_**

* * *

C'est si facile de cacher ce que je ressent, de me cacher derrière des murs et un masque d'une personne que je ne suis pas vraiment.

J'enfouis au plus profond de moi mes émotions parce que cela m'effraie, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une faiblesse.

Mais au fil du temps le poids de tout ce je retient commence à me peser, de plus en plus je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

Et finalement je paye cher au nom de mon _**secret,**_ l'amour.

C'est pour ça qu'il y a des années j'ai arrêté de me cacher, j'ai détruis ces murs et enlevé ce masque il y a des années j'ai avoué mon _**secret**_.

Je lui ai avoué.

* * *

I've got a secret can you keep him ?

_**J'ai un secret peux-tu le garder**_

I'm feel in love with

_**Je suis tombée en amour avec**_

Every pieces of You

_**Chaque pièces de toi**_

The good and dark inside You

_**Le bon et le noir à l'intérieur de toi**_

It should never have happened

_**Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver**_

Our paths were not intended

_**Nos chemins n'étaient pas destinés**_

I did everything to get You away from me

_**J'ai tout fait pour t'éloigner de moi**_

I wanted so much flee

_**Je voulais tellement fuir**_

Because you make me feel things

_**Parce que tu me fais sentir des choses**_

I thought lost long ago

_**Que je pensais perdues il y a longtemsps**_

I was scared by your angel wings

_**J'étais effrayée par tes ailes d'ange**_

Because I was lost in the cold winter, covered by snow

_**Car j'étais perdue dans le froid de l'hiver, couverte par la neige**_

But approach you and put your hand on my brisket

_**Mais approche toi et pose ta main sur ma poitrine**_

Feel my heart beat, I want to whisper in your ear

_**Sens mon cœur battre, je veux te murmurer à l'oreille**_

Some words that no one else should hear

_**Certains mots que personne d'autre ne doit entendre**_

Between you and me it's a secret

_**Entre toi et moi c'est un secret**_

I've got a secret I want to tell You

_**J'ai un secret que je veux te dire**_

That I can't live without You

_**Que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**_

Thanks to You everyday is better

_Grâce à toi chaque jour est meilleur_

Before you, everything was so blur

_**Avant toi tout était si flou**_

You and me are on the opposite side

_**Toi et moi nous sommes à l'opposé**_

You are the light and I have dark inside

_**Tu es la lumière et j'ai les ténèbres à l'intérieur de moi**_

We are not supposed to feel it all

_**Nous ne sommes pas supposés sentir tout ça**_

I should hate you before that because of you I fall

_**Je devrais te haïr avant qu'à cause de toi je ne tombe**_

Simply before you betrayed me

_**Simplement avant que tu me trahisse**_

And once again my heart breaks

_**Et qu'une fois encore mon cœur soit brisé**_

I can't bear her cries of agony

_**Je ne peux pas supporter ses cris d'agonie**_

Since there are so many years

_**Comme il y a tant d'années**_

But approach you and put your hand on my brisket

_**Mais approche toi et pose ta main sur ma poitrine**_

Feel my heart beat, I want to whisper in your ear

_**Sens mon cœur battre, je veux te murmurer à l'oreille**_

Some words that no one else should hear

_**Certains mots que personne d'autre ne doit entendre**_

Between you and me it's a secret

_**Entre toi et moi c'est un secret**_

I've got a secret I want You to know

_**J'ai un secret que je veux que tu sache**_

Without You I'm nothing now

_**Sans toi je ne suis rien maintenant**_

You brought me the peace and rest

_**Tu m'as apporté la paix et le repos**_

By your purity I'm blessed

_**Par ta pureté je suis béni**_

Put on your red jacket and me my high heels

_**Enfile ta veste rouge et moi mes talons hauts**_

We going to dance

_**Nous allons dancer**_

Your armor and my Evil's dress

_**Ton armure et ma robe de méchante**_

You're the Savior I'm the Evil Queen

_**Tu es le Sauveur je suis la Méchante Reine**_

But approach you and put your hand on my brisket

_**Mais approche toi et pose ta main sur ma poitrine**_

Feel my heart beat, I want to whisper in your ear

_**Sens mon cœur battre, je veux te murmurer à l'oreille**_

Some words that no one else should hear

_**Certains mots que personne d'autre ne doit entendre**_

Between you and me it's a secret

_**Entre toi et moi c'est un secret**_

But approach you and put your hand on my brisket

_**Mais approche toi et pose ta main sur ma poitrine**_

Feel my heart beat, I want to whisper in your ear

_**Sens mon cœur battre, je veux te murmurer à l'oreille**_

Some words that no one else should hear

_**Certains mots que personne d'autre ne doit entendre**_

Between you and me it's a secret

_**Entre toi et moi c'est un secret**_

My Secret

_**Mon secret**_

I Love You

_**Je t'aime**_

* * *

_- Maman ?!_

_- Hey Petite Princesse._

_- Est-ce qu'on peut regarder un film ce soir ? J'ai pas envie de dormir toute suite !_

_- Dis-moi qu'à tu mangé au Dinner ?_

_- Ma ma laissé avoir de la glace pour le dessert !_

_- Juste un peu, pas trop, je te promets Gina !_

_- D'accord va chercher un DVD princesse._

_- Je suis désolé Gina..._

_- C'est pas grave, il vaut mieux qu'on la laisse regarder un film ou elle risque de réveiller sa soeur._

_- Elle est déjà couché ? _

_- Oui elle se lève tôt demain, rentrée au lycée._

_- Ma ! Mom ! Vous venez ?_

_- Tu devras te faire pardonner bien sûr._

_- Bien sûr My Queen._

Un baiser sur ses lèvres, ces lèvres que j'aime tant et dont je ne peux me passer.

_- Merci..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ma fin heureuse._

Un autre baiser, un de plus sur la longue liste depuis des années.

Sa main dans la mienne me guidant dans le salon.

Son bras autour de ma taille, sa main reposant sur mon ventre, blottis dans le canapé.

J'ai avoué mon secret, le poids sans est allé et au lieu de payer le prix, j'ai gagné.

Gagné un amour, gagné une famille.

Une femme extraordinnaire.

Un fils à l'université.

Une fille entrant au lycée.

Une autre fille entrant à l'école primaire.

Et là, là sous la main de mon sauveur, là au chaud dans mon ventre,

Un autre enfant, produit de notre True Love.

Finalement les _**secrets**_ n'en valent pas le coût.

* * *

_Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._

_Je vous promet un chapitre pour **Les mots peuvent tout changer **ce week-end je vais profiter des trois jours._

_En attendant bonne soirée et rdv au prochain chapitre de ma fic ^^_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


End file.
